Priestess Snow Miku (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = |altname = Priestess Snow Miku |id = 850298 |no = 8384 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 172 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 104 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 65, 74, 83, 86, 92, 95, 101, 107, 110, 116 |normal_distribute = 7, 10, 12, 12, 10, 10, 12, 10, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 65, 68, 74, 77, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 6, 6, 4, 5, 5, 5, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 8, 8, 7, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131 |ubb_distribute = 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 5, 6, 7, 6, 5, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young lady gifted with a wondrous voice, she was said to have traveled across Grand Gaia in her search of her friends. Many were enchanted by her sweet singing, and even the greatest of monsters became peaceful after hearing her song. After quite a bit of travel, she came across a blood-soaked altar that seemed to be steeped in evil. As its malicious aura seemed to envelop her, she began to sing softly, her song causing the cold wind to pick up. As the gusts began to blow harder, the monsters fled in fear. Soon, the sudden storm had passed--and with it, the evil that had seemingly drenched the area. As for the young lady, there was no sign... |summon = Take my hand! We'll fly away with a song--just you and me! |fusion = Thank you for lending me your strength! Let's make wishes come true! |evolution = Our voices will reach the heavens! We'll make dreams come true, you and I! |hp_base = 5970 |atk_base = 2373 |def_base = 2552 |rec_base = 2430 |hp_lord = 8528 |atk_lord = 3390 |def_lord = 3645 |rec_lord = 3472 |hp_anima = 9645 |rec_anima = 3174 |atk_breaker = 3688 |def_breaker = 3347 |def_guardian = 3943 |rec_guardian = 3323 |def_oracle = 3496 |rec_oracle = 3919 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = A Wistful Aria |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk and max HP, greatly boosts Spark damage, greatly boosts critical and elemental damage & raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |lsnote = 125% Spark, 125% crit damage & 125% elemental weakness damage |bb = Snow-Crane Dance |bbdescription = Enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge when guarding for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns, slightly boosts OD gauge & greatly boosts max HP |bbnote = Fills 12 BC gradually, fills 12 BC when guarding, 500 OD fill rate, 10% OD fill & 25% HP |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Winter's Flight Home |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns & probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 650% x HP / max base HP, 190% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 90% Def to Atk, 175% elemental damage, 15% crit vulnerability, 15% elemental weakness vulnerability & 20% of recasting BB/SBB/UBB |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Thousand Crane Song |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Light attack on all foes (uses all allies' BB gauge), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns, resistance against 1 KO attack for 5 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns & enormously boosts max HP |ubbnote = +500% multiplier per gauge up to 5x, 400% parameter boost, heals 100% of damage taken, 100% KO resistance, 1000 OD fill rate & 45% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500~4000 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Purifying Concerto |esitem = Kagura Suzu |esdescription = 40% boost to all parameters when Kagura Suzu is equipped, negates status ailments, adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB/UBB, hugely restores HP for 3 turns when guarding for all allies & 15% boost to all parameters for all allies |esnote = Heals 4000-5000 HP when guarding |evofrom = 850297 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Raises all parameters boost to 80% |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Def, Rec, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = Prerequisite: "Raises all parameters boost to 80%" |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 15 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances LS's Atk, max HP boost by 40% |omniskill4_2_note = +40% boost, 120% boost to Atk, max HP total |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances LS's raises Atk parameter limit break |omniskill4_3_note = +10000 boost, 140000 Atk limit total (Prerequisite: "Enhances LS's Atk, max HP boost by 40%") |omniskill4_4_sp = 40 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances LS's critical damage boost effect |omniskill4_4_note = +100% boost, 225% crit damage total (Prerequisite: "Enhances LS's Atk, max HP boost by 40%") |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances BB/UBB's max HP boost effect |omniskill4_5_note = +5% boost, 30% (BB) & 50% (UBB) HP total |omniskill4_6_sp = 25 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds great critical damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 100% crit damage |omniskill4_7_sp = 30 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds all elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = |omniskill4_8_sp = 35 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds all elemental damage reduction for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_8_note = 15% elemental mitigation |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Yukine Token |bazaar_1_desc = Melody of Winter |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0015_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_2_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Snow Miku2 }}